Original Sword Skill
The system, abbreviated as OSS, is a game mechanic introduced in the official release of «Spell Blade Online» which allows the player to create a Sword Skill of their own. Prior to this, however, the server-wide glitch that occurred on the 75th Floor of Aincrad in «Sword Art Online» opened up the Hollow Area, an area of developmental implementations that weren't added into the official release but can be unlocked by high-level players. There was a certain Element Implementation Research that unlocked the OSS system. Mechanics In Sword Art Online In Sword Art Online, the player must first move into the Administration Area's OSS Recording Room. Once inside, the player will see a console and a crystal on which the system records the OSS in. The player will then just need to walk up to the crystal and attack it in a desired set of movements. Next, the player will go to the console in the room and enter a desired name for the recorded Sword Skill before "saving" it. The system will now recognize that Sword Skill as a Sword Skill but unique to the player. In Spell Blade Online In Spell Blade Online, the mechanic is slightly different. The player first needs to open the menu, move to the OSS panel and activate the Sword Skill recording mode by pressing "Start" there. After that, the player only needs to swing one's weapon in the desired set of moves and press "Finish" once done. The downside of this system (in both SAO and SBO) is that such skills are only accepted by the system if they meet a very high speed and are executed in a system-recognized combo. To create an OSS, the player must be able to execute the skill flawlessly, at the same speed as the completed skill but unassisted by the system. This should be impossible without the system's assist, but players have managed to create various OSSs. In Spell Blade Online, besides adding the ability to automatically use the newly invented moves, it also allows the inventor the option to add elemental damage, which can range from fire-elemental, earth-elemental, lightning-elemental, water-elemental, light-elemental, and dark-elemental, to the OSS. A Sword Skill can have up to two different elemental attributes and the damage the Sword Skill deals is a combined percentage of the physical damage plus the magical damage. Legacy A system that arose only in Spell Blade Online, "Skill Manuals" can be created to hand over the created OSS to other players which resulted in players selling their created Original Sword Skills, with 5-hit combo or more skills being the most expensive due to being extremely difficult to create. However, the downside is that each player can only give one Skill Manual of each OSS to another player, meaning that it can only be given to one other player. Known OSS In Sword Art Online *''Asylum Stride: 15-hit - composed by Leafa *Raikou Kamui: 15-hit - composed by Klein *Stormtamer: 15-hit; composed by Silica *Tachyon Inversion: 15-hit - composed by Kirin In Spell Blade Online *Thousand Sword Rain: 25-hit - composed by Rain *Mother's Rosario'': 11-hit - composed by YuukiVolume 20, Mother's Plea, Mother's Rosary, Chapter 2 Part 1 References Category:Terminology Category:Sword Skills Category:Game Mechanics